Arthur McCandles
General Arthur C. McCandles is a character featured in "Z Nation", first encountered in season 1 episode 4 "Full Metal Zombie" Background Little is known about McCandles' military career. He served in the Army Reserves and the Marine Corps at some point and took part in the War in Afghanistan. He was also deployed somewhere within the Arctic Circle during his service. He was promoted to general in the U.S. Marine Corps at some point. Nothing is known about Gen. McCandles' personal life before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse General McCandles was part of Emergency Control Infection Control Special command, infection response forces, located in McLean, Virginia. He is holed up in a secure building surrounded by both the dead and undead soldiers of his command. Sometime during the years following the apocalypse, McCandles loses his mind. He hurts his leg badly, which becomes gangrenous. When his doctor on staff tells him that the leg is not fixable and that it needs to be removed, McCandles goes into a rage and throws him into an air shaft, which lead to the medic's demise. Much later, when the Westward-bound survivor group reach his stronghold in need of a helicopter, McCandles allows Doc in believing that he is a real doctor. McCandles shows Doc his leg, hoping that he will give other news than the previous doctor. But Doc tells him the gangrene has spread too far, and in the status it's in, is unrepeatable and must be removed. He announces this was "What the last guy said" and throws Doc into an air shaft in a rage. Doc then gets stuck inside with the previous medic, now a Zombie. After passing through the gauntlet of zombies, the heroes convince the General to show them his helicopter, which proves to be a complete wreck. Two zombies attack him and in the struggle, they fall off the rooftop. Death 'Killed by' * Falling off a building McCandles died by attacking a group of zombies, then throwing himself off the rooftop of McCandles' Tower, along with the group of zombies he attempted to dispatch. He died shooting. It is presumed that the fall did enough damage to McCandles' body that it didn't zombify. Trivia * McCandles has been decorated with a Silver Star, an Army Reserve Components Achievement Medal, a National Defense Service Medal, Marine Good Conduct Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Arctic Service Medal, Marine Corps Combat Action Ribbon, and numerous other awards and decorations. * He has twice been wounded in action, and has received the Purple Heart twice as a result. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Full Metal Zombie 016.jpg|McCandles, watching the heroes enter his Tower Full Metal Zombie 022.jpg|McCandles, menacing the heroes with a rocket launcher Arthur 2.jpg|McCandles, menacing the heroes McCandle's tower 6.jpg|McCandles, with his dead senior officers, greets the heroes McCandle's tower 7.jpg|McCandles, showing off his wrecked helicopter McCandle's tower 8.jpg|McCandles and his wrecked helicopter General.jpg|McCandles, moments before his death Full Metal Zombie 024.jpg|McCandles, going off the rooftop with two zombies References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Leaders